<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a kiss to cure your wound by Alitheia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734281">a kiss to cure your wound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia'>Alitheia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker Game (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, M/M, Teen Romance, jalan cerita tipikal komik BL gitu deh awyea, jangan dicontoh ya adik-adik yang budiman :(, keju banget maap, warning: tawuran kecil-kecilan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisa dibilang, kisah cinta mereka bermula di ujung sebuah gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatano/Kaminaga (Joker Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a kiss to cure your wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ditulis buat <a href="https://twitter.com/allitheia/status/1264563940186451968">#MingguGulali</a>. sebenernya udah lama banget ga nulis pake b. indo semoga sih ga terlalu awkward ya jadinya HAHAHA maafkan ;;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itu seharusnya jadi sore yang indah.</p><p>Sudah lama Hatano tidak memerhatikan langit atau pergantian hari atau <em>apa pun</em>, tapi petang itu entah kenapa terlihat benar-benar cantik.</p><p>Ia hampir lega berada di luar rumah ketika angkasa sedang disapu jingga, lumer dalam campuran lembayung serta biru tua, sementara anginnya membawa sejuk khas pertengahan musim gugur. Matahari pun berada di posisi serta sudut yang pas, hingga ia nyaris bahagia melihat bagaimana sinarnya menciptakan bayang-bayang elok ke dalam gang tempat mereka berada. Jalan bahkan lebih sepi dari biasanya, dan walau memang samar di kejauhan ia masih bisa mendengar suara kendaraan atau roda kereta yang bergulir di stasiun setelah perempatan, itu hanyalah pelengkap yang tepat bagi kota yang selalu terjaga.</p><p>Ini suasana yang disukai Hatano, dan ya, seharusnya jadi sore yang indah. Seharusnya.</p><p>Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa dirinya—serta Kaminaga—babak belur.</p><p>Atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak, tidak separah itu hingga bisa disebut babak-belur, hanya agak lecet dan lebam sana-sini. Yang sebenarnya babak belur justru setengah lusin pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka, sebagian terkapar dan sisanya berserakan.</p><p>Wajah mereka membiru, bibir bengkak, seragam terkoyak—Hatano juga mengenali seragam sekolahnya, jadi ia tahu jelas siapa yang mengirim <em>curut-curut </em>ini, dan akan ia pastikan orang itu menyesal sudah berani macam-macam dengan siapa pun dari D-Class.</p><p>Tapi itu jadi urusan belakangan, karena meski tadi suasana hatinya sedang baik ketika berjalan pulang bersama Kaminaga (sampai keduanya dihadang dan diseret ke gang), sekarang ia hanya tidak ingin mengotori mata. Hatano muak dengan orang-orang yang selalu mengira mereka lebih superior hanya karena tinggi badan—tidak, Hatano bukannya pendek kok, sumpah, pertumbuhannya hanya agak terlambat saja, oke? Toh tenaganya tetap tidak kalah, kan?</p><p>Hatano mengertakkan buku-buku jari yang memerah. “Kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa,” ia meludah ke samping, ada darah dari mulutnya, “<em>enyah</em>.”</p><p>Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Lawan mereka yang sudah kalah tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Dengan gesit—yang disayangkan karena mereka bahkan tidak secekatan itu saat berusaha memukuli dirinya dan Kaminaga—kabur tanpa menoleh lagi, pontang-panting keluar gang. Baru ketika langkah kaki mereka sudah tak terdengar, ia mengendurkan pundaknya, lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek keadaan Kaminaga.</p><p>Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah kosong. Rambut cokelatnya seperti semak-semak yang teracak, sebelah matanya lebam, ada lecet di dagunya. Kemejanya berantakan dan jaket hitam <em>gakuran</em>-nya sudah entah sejak kapan terlepas. Tapi selain itu, ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tanpa luka serius ataupun patah tulang, Hatano tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai Kaminaga cedera terlalu parah karena alasan konyol semacam ini.</p><p>Ia sejujurnya agak terkesan, Kaminaga yang dikiranya cuma bisa main dan menggoda gadis-gadis itu ternyata jago berkelahi juga, apalagi sewaktu disergap tadi, ia tidak lari, tapi malah memilih tinggal untuk membela Hatano, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.</p><p>“Jadi—” Ia baru mulai bicara ketika mendadak Kaminaga melemas dan jatuh terduduk. “O-oi, Kaminaga, kau baik-baik saja?”</p><p>“Aku oke, aku oke,” si pemuda satunya mengibaskan tangan, berlagak tenang meski sekilas ia terlihat seperti baru menerima luka batin, “tapi Hatano… kau tadi… keren.”</p><p>Otak Hatano korslet sesaat. “Maaf?”</p><p>“Aku bilang kau tadi keren.” Kaminaga menepuk-nepuk baju seragamnya. “Sumpah, kau biasa melakukan ini setiap minggu atau apa? Aku tahu sih kau jago berkelahi, tapi siapa sangka ternyata kau sehebat protagonis film <em>action</em> murahan yang menerjang semua badai dan musuh segala rupa, tapi tidak mati-mati juga.”</p><p>Pada titik ini sebenarnya Hatano sudah tidak yakin Kaminaga sedang berusaha memberi pujian atau cuma menuai keributan, tapi akhirnya ia biarkan saja, toh ia sudah cukup mewarnai hari ini dengan kekerasan, jadi mari habiskan sisa sore di jalan penuh perdamaian. “Kau tidak terlalu buruk juga sih. Maaf ya, tapi, jadi ikut terseret urusan yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.”</p><p>“Mereka sering mengganggumu?”</p><p>“Bisa dibilang,” Hatano membalas dengan santai, tapi begitu melihat dahi Kaminaga yang mengerut penuh cemas, ia jadi merasa wajib buru-buru menambahkan, “tapi bukan masalah kok, toh aku selalu menang.”</p><p>“Tapi kalau dibiarkan terus-menerus, bahaya juga, kan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?” Kaminaga masih mendesak. “Siapa lagi yang tahu soal ini di kelas kita?”</p><p>“Ceritanya panjang dan membosankan—”</p><p>“Hatano.”</p><p>“Duh, Jitsui tahu, oke?”</p><p>“Jadi Jitsui boleh tahu, tapi aku tidak?” Ia menyambar dengan nada dramatis yang dibuat-buat. “Aku kira kita sahabat!”</p><p>Kalau boleh terus terang juga, sebenarnya Hatano ingin mereka berdua jadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar <em>sahabat</em>, tapi tentu ia bakal lebih memilih untuk menghanyutkan diri di sungai terdekat dibanding mengakui itu keras-keras. “Sahabatku cuma Jitsui, sih.”</p><p>“Dasar <em>pendek</em>.”</p><p>Hatano berdecak, melangkah ke arah Kaminaga, lalu mengulurkan tangan. “Berisik. Sampai kapan kau mau menyapu aspal dengan bokongmu? Ayo pulang.”</p><p>Si pemuda satunya menyambut tangan Hatano. “Serius nih, kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja lho kalau mau.”</p><p>“Hmm, baik, tentu.”</p><p>“Oh ya, kakimu luka karena yang tadi, kan? Jujur saja.” Kaminaga melirik ke bawah sembari berdiri. “Sini kugendong sampai rumahmu.”</p><p>“Kau kebanyakan nonton drama picisan di televisi, ya?”</p><p>Hatano tahu Kaminaga cuma bercanda—<em>please</em>, ini kan Kaminaga, seantero sekolah juga tahu kalau ia rajanya gombal sama seperti Amari, dan setengah dari ucapan orang-orang semacam mereka biasanya hanya omong kosong. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya hati tidak bisa berdusta, ada desir dalam dadanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan, jadi Hatano pura-pura tidak acuh dengan memalingkan muka.</p><p>Tahu-tahu, Kaminaga memeluknya erat. Kalau orang lain yang begitu, pasti sudah dibanting, tapi ini Kaminaga, dan Hatano refleks jadi sekaku patung, jantungnya memompa darah sampai menderu-deru.</p><p>“Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa, pendek, aku tahu kau bisa mengalahkan siapa pun kalau soal adu kepalan tangan, tapi tetap saja….” Suara Kaminaga memelan, kalimatnya tak terselesaikan. Hatano juga merasa ia tidak perlu mendengar lebih, ia tidak suka menggantungkan harapan yang muluk-muluk.</p><p>Hatano hanya memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh balik, meski mulutnya tetap membisu. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu sementara, melawatkan detik-detik sambil mendengarkan suara napas satu sama lain. Barangkali ini adalah momen yang pas untuk pernyataan dari hati yang terdalam kalau memang ada, tapi begitu diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaannya, Hatano malah tidak punya kosakata. Memangnya apa juga sih yang ia harapkan?</p><p>Kaminaga kemudian melepas lebih dulu. Tangannya tetap di pundak Hatano, sementara matanya memandangi pemuda itu lekat-lekat, seakan menunggu semacam reaksi. Cahaya sang surya semakin meredup, dan bayang-bayang mempertegas lekuk di wajahnya.<em> Momen romantis sial</em>. Hatano makin berdebar-debar. Tidak heran sih penggemarnya banyak, memang kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, mukanya Kaminaga tidak jelek-jelek amat—bahkan <em>tampan</em>, oke, Hatano mengakui.</p><p>“Bibirmu juga luka,” ujung jemari Kaminaga mengusap dagu Hatano, “mau kuobati, tidak?”</p><p><em>Yeah, </em>Hatano sebenarnya ingin membalas setengah menantang, <em>dengan apa?</em></p><p>Tapi sebelum ucapannya sempat keluar, Kaminaga sudah lebih dulu maju dan mengecupnya.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, itu mungkin memang jadi sore yang indah.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>